Bubble Trouble
"Bubble Trouble" is part 1 of episode 18 that first aired Feb 18th, 2010. Premise Helmut reveals his personal, one of a kind monument at Cynthia's home, but will he have to remake it when it is not as satisfying as it should have been? '' Summary Alfred and Co head over to see the monument Helmut have just finished preparing. Everyone else have already arrived and Cynthia demands that Helmut hurries up. And so, with Grizz's aid, the two of them pull off the covering to reveal the special cut Granite he gathered. It is then they notice something really smelly and Mrs. Payne demands answer why the fountain stinks before proceeding to leave with Cynthia. Helmut has no clue what happened and panics as everybody else begins to cough. Everybody, other than Alfred, Camille and Milo, leave the scene as Rudy and Grizz put up signs in order to not let anybody get into the crime scene. They begin to ask Helmut why he's leaving, when Camille mentions they may be able to help him and ask what he put into the fountain. Helmut goes on to say that he carefully drizzled a rock when Milo asks what made the water boil. As Alfred promises to solve this mystery, Camille watches the video she was filming before mentioning the picture was shaking. Alfred also mentions feeling a rumble during the viewing and he thinks it has to do with the odd smell. So they head back to the fountains location for more clues. While collecting a water sample they notice that the smell isn't as bad as it was. Alfred then laughs as Milo asks if he's going to be sick from touching the icky water. To which Alfred explains it is only normal old water when suddenly Polly runs over and announces the sky is falling! They head over and notice a lot of sandy, white stuff covering her garden. Camille deems it clue 3 and mentions that sand falling from the sky isn't exactly common. To which Alfred cheers up Polly by telling her to just clean off of her plants and they should be fine, and that it is nothing to worry about. They go over the clues as Milo rinses out his mouth. The shaking, sulfur salt and the sand. Alfred suddenly gets an idea and they head to the top of the Hedgequarters to which Alfred mentions that mountain is volcanic. It was only a volcanic activity coincidence and in no time they turn the dirty, smelly fountain into a pool and hot tub fountain when Cynthia approaches, and is very happy that she is the only kid there with such a thing when she suddenly slips! Everybody laughs and eventually even she does as the episode draws to an end. Quotes *Camille: ''"I know it's at Cynthia's, and she's not our favourite person, but Helmut said it was spectacular! It's going to be anything, but boring!'"'' * Cynthia: ''"Ew! Mooooooom!' I don't want this stinky fountain on our property!" * Alfred: "What I like about Cam is when she has an idea, she has an idea!" Trivia *This is the only time the zip station is mentioned and seen. *This is one of the only times Cynthia laughed at her own misfortune and seemed to take it in good humor. *Alfred seemed a bit testy at the beginning of the episode. *Oddly, Cynthia's friends/cousins aren't at the revealing of the fountain. Goofs *When Alfred compliments Camille at the end of the episode, notice Milo is lacking eyebrows. *Camille's pigtails wiggle without her head moving when she says: "Never seen that before." Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-04-20h49m38s119.png|First clue found, the ground shaked. vlcsnap-2012-02-04-20h50m24s58.png|Sulfur in the water is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-04-20h50m56s132.png|Sand feel from sky is our last clue. Now back to Hedgequarters! vlcsnap-2012-02-04-20h48m38s25.png|"Yeah, that was anything but boring!" vlcsnap-2012-02-04-20h54m37s45.png|The Helmut's work awaits a nasty suprise. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h18m21s82.png|Alfred, Camille, and Milo on their way to the fountain. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h19m52s231.png|Helmut is very proud of his work! Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h25m47s189.png|Eww, rotten eggs! Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h27m36s7.png|Milo thinks Camille's camera work was bad. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h28m43s159.png|Milo being a baby when splashed with mineral water. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h29m51s73.png|Milo tastes the ash. Yech! Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h31m07s63.png|Alfred talks about the sulfur smell. Also notice his kitty mouth. :3 Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h31m33s66.png|"To the zip station!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h32m01s88.png|"See for yourself!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h32m10s185.png|Milo sees the volcano through the telescope! Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h32m21s39.png|Alfred explains what may have happened to make the water smelly. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h32m33s156.png|"Mystery solved!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h33m14s54.png|Mrs. Payne strikes a pose in the pool. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h33m40s60.png|Camille and Milo in the pool. Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h34m12s120.png|Cynthia falls in! Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h33m53s187.png|Everyone laughs at Cynthia's excited fall. Category:Polly Porcupine Episode Category:Helmut Episode Category:Mr. Hedgehog Ep. Category:Mrs. Hedgehog Ep. Category:Mrs. Payne Ep. Category:Episodes Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Milo Eps Category:Camille Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images